Entre Las Sombras
by Noir Lies
Summary: [Yaoi][NejiGaa] Gaara esta dando un paseo nocturno por Suna seguido por un ninja misterioso ¿que querrá el ninja?
1. Chapter 1

CAP.1

En las sombras

El Kazekage estaba en su despacho, rellenando documentos, estos días el trabajo se había no solo duplicado, sino triplicado, Gaara apenas daba a abasto para tanta faena, se pasaba los días encerrado sin parar, sin duda era un Kazekage ejemplar.

Un hombre de estatura más bien alta abrió la puerta dejando que esta hiciese un enorme estruendo.

-¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Tenemos problemas! nos han informado que Orochimaru, de la villa del sonido viene dirección suna con toda su tropa!-este apenas resultaba alarmado ante la reciente noticia.

-Ya veo…y no creo que venga precisamente a firmar un tratado de paz… ¿a cuanto tiempo de aquí?

-Días, menos de una semana.

El joven chico se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos-¿Cuantos AMBU tenemos a nuestra disposición?

-Escasos señor, todos están de misión en otros países.-dicho esto el Kazekage cogió un hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir, unos minutos después se la dio a ese mismo hombre.

-Que llegue a Konoha, inmediatamente.

En Konoha

Tsunade hacia pocas horas que se había enterado de el problema de la villa de la arena y ya los AMBU que se necesitaban estaban en camino, pues el camino de Konoha a Suna era bastante largo.

Una vez ahí, Gaara les dio la bienvenida a todos en general y les indico donde se alojarían entre que llegaba y no Orochimaru.

Aquel día había sido de lo más agotador para el Kazekage y quería despejarse un poco de su trabajo, así que decidió ir a dar un vuelta por suna.

Era agradable pasear de noche por aquel lugar, no había un solo ruido excepto la arena pasando entre las casas.

Durante todo el camino noto como alguien le seguía y vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde una distancia segura.

Una vez llego a un callejón se paró en seco diciendo:

-Ya puedes ir saliendo-no obtuvo respuesta ni movimiento alguno por lo tanto decidió hablar de nuevo-Eres un espía del sonido…?-de nuevo silencio, pero duro pocos segundos pues un ninja apareció de repente frente al Kage, besándole como nunca nadie lo había echo, Gaara estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, simplemente se quedo ahí, saboreando ese beso que cada vez se hacia más intenso, el otro ninja pasaba su mano por el cabello del chico, explorando cada parte de su boca. Gaara, ya harto de esa situación de desventaja, ya que estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver a la persona que le hacia sentir esa sensación de tranquilidad y dulzura, se separó para poder divisarle mejor, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron dos ojos color perla blancos antes de que desapareciera dejando a Gaara confuso y con la boca abierta

Desde aquel día que aunque Gaara tuviera que estar pendiente de lo que se le avecinaba, no pudo parar de pensar en el encuentro en el callejón, esos ojos lo iban a volver loco. Se sentía furioso, pero a la vez agradecido a esa persona, y estaba decidido a encontrarla, según tenia entendido en konoha había dos familias muy poderosas; Uchiha y Hyuuga. La última dicha, la cual todos sus descendientes solían tener los ojos blancos, debería ser la acertada, sin duda era uno de los AMBU llegados de konoha. No podía ser que el, Sabaku No Gaara, el famoso asesino de la arena estuviera tan obsesionado con una persona que no conocía… ni tan siquiera sabía como era, pero algo le decía que pronto lo sabría.

Unos dos días después lo inevitable ocurrió, Orochimaru ya estaba a las afueras de suna. Todos los AMBU, Jounnins, Gennins, e incluso alguno que otro Chunnin acudieron al encuentro, gracias a que Konoha y suna eran aliados que el bando del Kazekage no estaba en desventaja, aunque tampoco tenían la situación completamente controlada.

Hacia pocos minutos que la lucha había empezado y suna y konoha ya tenían más de 100 bajas, Gaara no sabia que hacer, atacaba a todo el que podía e intentaba proteger con la arena a todos los aliados posibles, la arena iba todo lo rápida que podía, parecía ser que no lo suficiente.

Tan rápidamente atacaban los ninjas del sonido que un Kunai acertó al Kazekage en la pierna, la protección máxima no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de pararlo, cuando el pelirrojo se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, en el kunai había un sello explosivo que estalló dejando el kage en el suelo con la pierna sangrando. Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor se levantó para continuar con la lucha.

Después de pasadas unas cuantas horas la cosa iba mejorando, los ninjas de la arena y los de la hoja tenían la lucha en el bolsillo, nadie estaba totalmente ileso, y mucho menos el kazekage, tenía heridas por brazos y piernas, sin descontar la espalda y el pecho, apenas se podía mover, y ya le era un gran trabajo mantenerse en pie, como para también tener que estar atento a todo.

Ahora el kage del sonido se movía rápidamente entre los miles de cuerpos que batallaban ferozmente en las afueras de suna, iba directo a Gaara, que por su parte, no había detectado ni su presencia, justo en el preciso momento en que una larga espada iba a atravesar a Gaara por el corazón un joven chico de pelo largo intervino, haciendo que la trayectoria de la espada fállese con el protector que tenía en el brazo.

Orochimaru sonrió sorprendido ante aquel contratiempo, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho. Gaara apenas pudiendo seguir consciente cayó al suelo, distrayéndo al chico, y haciendo que le hirieran en un brazo, por suerte no era grabe.

La pelea había llegado muy lejos, y tanto Orochimaru como el joven estaban exhaustos.

-A sido muy interesante, pero no puedo entretenerme más-dicho esto último Oochimaru desapareció, dejando al chico casi sin aliento.

A continuación el muchacho miró a Gaara tendido en el suelo, y con la boca entreabierta, realmente Gaara era muy… pero que hacia? ese no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Fue hacia el para levantarle, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, pues estaba bastante malherido, y cayó justo encima del Kazekage, para perder también la consciencia.


	2. Tú

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar este fic Gomen de verdad, es que no ando muy bien de ideas con este, pero aun así ¡intentaré que no se muera! Bueno, a ver que tal me a quedado.

CAP.2

¡Tú!

Poco a poco los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se abrían, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana, y haciendo que las dilatadas pupilas del Kage encogiesen, tenía dolorido todo el cuerpo y la boca le sabía a sangre seca, no era muy agradable.

También sentía una presión en el pecho que hacía que le resultase dificultoso respirar, se incorporo lentamente pudiendo ver a un chico mas o menos de su edad dormido encima suyo.

Gaara sorprendido, y no sabiendo que hacer, ya que no sabia si estaba muerto, o solo dormido, lo zarandeó con mucha delicadeza. El chico profirió un leve gemido abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose.

**-¡tu!-** fue lo primero y único que se le ocurrió decir Gaara ante tal sorpresa, tenía esos ojos que tanto tiempo habían ocupado en su mente. Ahora que lo miraba con detención, recordaba a ese chico, había luchado contra Naruto en las segundas preliminares años atrás, en Konoha, y había salido perdedor

Neji lo miró interrogativo durante unos segundos, hasta darse cuenta de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba: El, sentado sobre las caderas, nada más ni nada menos que del Kazekage de Suna.

**-Dis-disculpe señor-**dijo algo aturdido y tendiéndole la mano a Gaara, este la aceptó enseguida e intento levantarse en vano, no podía tenerse en pie en el estado en que se encontraba su pierna.

Viendo esto, el Hyuuga cargó con él cuidadosamente, subiéndole a sus espaldas y lo sujetó bien fuerte a él, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kazekage era muy dulce, apenas pesaba y su calor corporal era realmente agradable (N/A: Si bueno, a pesar de estar en pleno desierto su calor era agradable xD). La entrecortada respiración del pelirrojo rozando su cuello lo iba a volver loco, sin embargo se contuvo de hacer algo que después podría arrepentirse y continuó hasta la entrada a Suna.

Una vez allí Gaara se negó a ser atendido médicamente. Principalmente su atención la captaba cierto ojiblanco.

**-Neji, ¿es así como te llamas, no?-** el Hyuuga asintió a la pregunta de Gaara**- gracias…por todo**- y dicho esto inmediatamente se fue a la mansión del Kazekage.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue quitarse toda la ropa y meterse en la ducha para limpiar todo rastro de sangre seca que pudiera quedar.

Mientras el agua caía por su rostro pensaba en lo ocurrido estos dos últimos días, en ese chico, Neji… sentía una molestia en el corazón…si se podía llamar molestia. ¿Era amor eso que sentía? ¿Era posible que a el le gustaran los hombres? sabía que no tenía por que gustarle una mujer por obligación, aunque eso fuera lo normal. Ya se estaba montando una historia el solo sin saber si Neji sentía también algo por el, o si realmente fue Neji quien lo besó aquella vez… ademas no tenía tiempo de pensar en amores, era un hombre muy ocupado, así que lo mejor era pasar del tema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Gaara se dirigía a una reunión importante, iba caminando distraído, como en estos días atrás, ¿que por que iba caminando pudiendo aparecer y desaparecer cuando le diese la gana? bueno, un paseo nunca estaba de mas, y así fue como conoció a su supuesto "amor platónico".

Al doblar la esquina choco contra una persona, que parecía tener prisa, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y, era el de nuevo, de las muchas personas que había en Suna tubo que encontrarse con esa misma, no era simple casualidad, cosas así no podían ser casualidad, si seguía como hasta ahora jamás descubriría nada, tenía que hablar con Neji más que un rato.

**-Vaya, Kazekage, lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien?-**el moreno parecía preocupado al ver a Gaara tan ensimismado.

**-Si, si, tranquilo, ah y…no me trates de usted, me has salvado la vida-** Gaara fijó sus ojos en los de Neji**-creo que somos más que simples conocidos.**

**-cla…claro -**por algún motivo Neji empezaba a ponerse nervioso a cada momento que pasaba**- bueno, voy a preparar mis cosas, mañana partimos hacia Konoha.**

**-Ah…esta bien…-** ¿Y ya esta? ¿Lo iba a dejar marchar así como así? no señor.-**Em…Neji**- El nombrado se giró.

**-¿Si? -**Gaara se acercó de nuevo a el quedando en frente suyo.

**-Me preguntaba…si te gustaría…bueno…venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche, solo para…agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.**

Neji quedó realmente shokeado ante esta invitación.

**-Claro…**** aunque no tienes nada que agradecerme, era mi trabajo-** Neji estaba entre alegre y sorprendido, e intentaba no dejar escapar una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. Ir a cenar a casa del Kage…

En ese mismo instante el pelirrojo se acordó de la importante reunión.

**-Entonces te espero allí sobre las nueve.-** Esbozó una rápida sonrisa y desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran ya las nueve y media y Neji no había dado señales de vida, en el rostro de Gaara se podía percibir notablemente la preocupación que sentía. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, pensando en que es lo que le podría haber pasado.

Cuando súbitamente picaron a la puerta "¡Por fin!" Pensó Gaara, apresurándose a ir hasta el recibidos y abrir la puerta, pero sin que se notase mucho la ansiedad que tenía por ver a Neji.

Suspiró una última vez y abrió la puerta mostrando algo de indiferencia. Se estaba comportando como un colegial enamorado, no podía creerlo.

Para su desgracia, no fue a Neji a quien encontró en la puerta, sino a sus hermanos, recién llegados de una misión que el mismo les mandó hace unas semanas, y que no tenía previsto que volviesen hasta pasado mañana.

**-Ah…sois vosotros ¿…Que hacéis aquí?**- Preguntó frio y decepcionado.

**-¿Es que esperabas a alguien más? já- **Kankuro le respondió enseguida, no había cosa que mas le gustase a Kankuro, desde que Gaara era Kage, que meterse con él, desde que descubrió que Gaara había dejado sus instintos asesinos de lado que no le dejaba en paz.

Pero esta vez la broma le salió algo mal.

**-Si…esperaba a alguien.-** Ambos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, entrando a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta

**-¿A quien?-** Preguntaron al unísono.

**-No os importa-** Intentó finalizar Gaara, dando a entender que esa era la única información que iban a conseguir por su parte, llendo hasta el salón, y siendo perseguido por sus curiosos hermanos.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!- **Exclamó Kankuro **– ¡La secretaria esa que no deja de mirarte!**

**-Deja de decir estupideces…-** Gaara se sentía algo incomodo con todas esas preguntas, la verdad es que no quería ver a Neji y a su hermano en una misma sala, si Kankuro se llegase a enterar de que la cena era con un hombre…Gaara no quería ni imaginárselo.

Hacía bastante que no le importaba lo que pensaran de el sus hermanos, pero siendo como era Kankuro, y lo fanática que era su hermana en este tipo de cosas, prefería que todo quedase en secreto.

Tenía que librarse de ellos esa noche, pero…no podía echarlos de casa, así por las buenas, desgraciadamente, y aun siendo el Kage, hasta los 18 tenía que vivir con sus hermanos.

**-Em… ¿Hola?- **Neji acababa de entrar por la puerta, que los dos Sabaku No mayores habían dejado abierta.

Temari y Kankuro, se extrañaron bastante al oír una voz masculina, y fueron al recibidor de nuevo, empujándose para ver quien llegaba antes.

La rubia fue la primera en llegar.

**-Hola, yo soy Temari, hermana de Gaara, ¿tu eres…?-** Dijo tan rápida como pudo y extendiéndole la mano.

**-Hola… yo soy Neji Hyuuga, un amigo de Gaara, encantado.-** A Temari le gustó bastante la educación que presentaba el chico. Lo miró de arriba abajo, iba muy bien vestido, casi todo de blanco y con el pelo suelto.

Knakuro llegó un con la cara algo roja, ya que su hermana le había puesto la zancadilla para llegar antes y se había dado de morros contra el suelo, pero al llegar se quedo parado.

**-Me suena tu nombre, no eres de Suna ¿Verdad?**-

**-No, soy uno de los AMBU de Konoha que llegaron hace unos días-**

**-¿No serás por casualidad la cita de mi hermano?-** Preguntó algo borde Kankuro.

**-…Hemos quedado para cenar…no es una "cita"-** Aclaró Gaara apoyado en la pared desde hace un rato.

**-¿Ah no? y si no es una "cita" entonces ¿que es?- **Dijo Kankuro sin dejar de mirar mal a Neji.

**-No te importa, Kankuro- **Gaara se dirigió a Neji**- …podemos… ¿cenar fuera?**

Neji asintió, saliendo fuera de la casa, seguido por Gaara que les cerró la puerta a sus hermanos de golpe.

**-Lo siento…mis hermanos son así…-** Dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado y avergonzado.

**-…No es para tanto, bueno ¿tienes pensado donde cenar?-** Preguntó medio sonriéndole.

Continuará…

…es una chorrada T.T horrible la paranoia de los hermanos, lo se, bueno, espero que vengan mejores rachas…Snif


End file.
